The step mother of Evil
by Queen Kawaii shion Magnus
Summary: after a fight with the wrecking crew cupcake disappears everyone thinks that she has died especially her twin icing depressed icing gives up being a hero to become a super model and flash Thompson gets a taste of his own medicine when his father marries a super villainess.
1. Chapter 1

Peter's p.o.v

Once again I sighed as I got suited up. The gang and I were headed down to the harbor because the stupid Wrecking Crew were trying to sink a ship filled with innocent people. They didn't seem to mind that they were trying to end innocent lives.

"Hurry up, Piledriver, before those super zeros get here," Wrecker yelled, slamming his giant crowbar into the ship's side. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Cupcake said, running up ahead of us. "Blaze, not so fast. Wait up," I yelled. The twin blonde always liked to live dangerously. At times, she was a bit rebellious when it came to taking orders, but she was slowly getting better at listening. "Fine. I will," Cupcake said.

As soon as we reached the harbor, the Wrecking Crew saw us and tried to sink the ship. "Not so fast, Stinking Crew," I said, webbing Wrecker's crowbar. "SPIDERMAN! I'LL SMASH YOU LIKE A BUG," Wrecker said, running up. He crazily swung his crowbar at my head, trying to decapitate me. "Hey, that's my best feature," I yelled, kicking the man twice my size in the chest.

Wrecker groaned as he landed ** the deck. That angered his teammates badly. "Lets get them," Bulldozer said, running full speed at us. Trying to fight these guys was like fighting oversized bears. We eventually knocked them out. At least, we think we did. Cupcake saw Wrecker on the ground, and decided to stand over his body.

"I'M NUMBER ONE! I'M BLAZE DEFEATER OF EVIL," The twin yelled, doing a victory pose. She was unaware of Wrecker slowly reaching for his crowbar. Suddenly, Wrecker hit Cupcake hard, slamming her on the ground. The only thing heard was a lound [crunch]. "Oh my gosh! I've killed her!" Wrecker moaned. The wrist watch on Cupcake's arm malfunctioned, teleleporting her somewhere unknown. It looked like it destroyed her entire body. Icing screamed in horror at what looked like the death of her sister. The blonde nearly threw up from the explosion. Was her sister dead? Wrecker gasped at what he had done. He had never killed anybody in his life. Suddenly, police sirens were heard.

The Wrecking Crew tried to flee, but were quickly arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. We were too shocked to react to the situation. Icing kneeled over the spot Cupcake was, and saw nothing but ashes. The blonde began to cry. I seriously feel so bad, I can't even define how I feel. Fury walked up and before we explained, he told us he already knew what happened. I could tell he felt horrible inside. Even through his strong glare and frown, it was evident in his eyes.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER!" The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers said, arresting Wrecker.

-Two hours later, at Cupcake's funeral-

Everyone, including the Avengers, were there to mourn Cupcake's death. Going over to a picture of Cupcake, Iron Man said some words near the gold vase of ashes, and bowed his head respectfully. Others did the same. Tears were shed, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Cupcake didn't deserve that, to get smashed by metal then blown up. What a horrible way to go.

Coulson said some words about Cupcake, considering Cupcake's mischievous ways, and how it was like trying to see the good in Loki. Still, Cupcake was always trying to give everyone a fun time, and at times, she made us laugh. She didn't deserve to die, mischievous twin or not.  
Why did she have to die? Why . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile on the beach

Cupcake gasped for air as she was washed up on the beach from the wrist watches malfunction. She was glad to be alive, but why did she have to end up falling in the ocean? Oh, well. At least she was alive. Crawling on the sand, the blonde coughed and laid down on the sand. (Stupid Wrecker. He did this to me,) Cupcake thought to herself. Then again, she realized it was her fault for standing over him. Whatever. How was she supposed to know that bag of meat was still awake? Cupcake laid down for a few minutes, and when she finally had the willpower to get up, she headed into the city.  
Even though it was getting dark, she didn't worry, though now she was feeling right now a mixture of angry, happy, and relieve. Nobody would dare mess with her unless they wanted to become BBQ. Cupcake's stomach growled. She checked her pockets for money and frowned, seeing that the water had destroyed the money severely. That made Cupcake even angrier.  
Suddenly, a idea formed her head. Being the twin of mischief, Cupcake decided to go to a place that always had lots of food: Electro's house.

Meanwhile, on the Helicarrier

Luke's p.o.v

After Cupcake's funeral, Icing wasn't acting her normal, cheerful self. She was sitting in a corner alone, playing with the frills of her dress. "Hey, Icing. You hungry?" I asked her. The blonde said nothing. She didn't even give me eye contact. She just got up and walked to her room. Usually people wouldn't like that rude little she-monster, but I knew how close Icing was to her sister. I would be upset, too, if my twin brother died. I knew it was best just to leave her alone for a while.  
Sam wasn't taking it so well. He said Cupcake was fine and that she didn't die. He's just going in denial. She did die. We saw it. Everyone did.

Meanwhile, at Flash's house

Flash walked inside his house, burping like a pig, and being loud as usual. Instead of greeting his family, he plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. He soon stopped when he heard giggling coming from the kitchen. He knew it wasn't his sister Samantha, because she never giggled or laughed. Going into the kitchen, Flash's eyes widened at the sight of his father sitting next to a strange brunette woman with long hair. As soon as he could respond, his dad gave him the most shocking news he would ever hear.  
"Son, I want you to meet your new mother. Her name is Maple.' Flash's dad said. "WHAT?! WHO IS SHE?! WHEN DID-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?!" Flash said, upset. "Calm down, Flash. I wanted it to be a surprise. Well, WE wanted it to be a surprise." Flash's dad, Tom, said. The woman stared at Flash, then smiled. Something wasn't right about that woman. She gave Flash chills, the bad kind.  
"Now, we can be a family again." Tom said. Maple nodded. "No. We were a family. I don't even know her," Flash snapped angrily.  
"We were married in court. I promise, Flash, that everything will be alright." Before his dad could finish, Flash stormed up to his room and slammed the door. The brunette was super upset.


End file.
